P E T
by Jacqueline Spicer
Summary: Following Daryl's imprisonment, and a look at what his fate with Negan is.


_In and out… In and out… Fast, and fierce, rough without remorse._

That's what it's like to be fucked by such a brute. Thick cock wrapped within Daryl's tight hole. Behind him, Negan is mounted and driving into Daryl with all the force a man can muster. Daryl's disheveled hair rest within Negan's grip. Daryl's baby blues are open wide, low grunts leaving clinched teeth as he eyes the nightstand by Negan's bed. Lucille rested there, waiting… Waiting for Daryl to screw up, to say the wrong thing, make the wrong noise… Look at Negan the wrong way. She is always thirsty, and aching for someone's mistake. Daryl had learned well though in his time here with the Saviors of what to do and not to do to keep on Negan's good side.

Rule one, Daryl was not allowed to talk back to Negan, whatsoever, unless spoken to first. Failure to obey would result in his tongue being cut from that pretty little mouth of his.

Rule two, Daryl was to accept what was presented to him, whether it be food, some liquid of sorts to drink, missions or even the simple need for Negan to fuck. Failure to do so would lead from public humiliation to sexual punishment, depending on what his master saw fit.

Sometimes Negan even punished him without a cause and Daryl was never allowed to object or complain. He had learnt to accept and eagerly await that hard slap of Negan's hand to his ass… He had learnt to be thrilled with being tied up and helpless. He was Negan's dog, and whatever his master wanted, Daryl had come to find a need to do, a want to please his master.

Daryl had even convinced himself that Negan cared for him and felt some sort of love for him… Being Negan's pet, Daryl was protected from the other Saviors. No one was allowed to touch him out of the way, for Lucille would gladly make a mush of blood and brains of the fool who tried. Daryl was Negan's and Negan's alone. Master's little pet, daddy's boy.

Daryl allowed himself to relax slightly, and closed those eyes of his that Negan often demanded to look into. His master fucked him vigorously, fingers gripping at Daryl's hips hard. There would be deep bruises tomorrow, and Daryl would be lucky if he could walk from the pounding he was enduring. He felt a warmth rise within at the thought of his master marking him with his love. That was the only way Daryl could rationalize it now. Negan LOVED him. Negan WANTED him. Negan NEEDED him.

The start was rough, he held hope that Rick would rescue him… Or perhaps Carol would make a grand entrance again and save them all. Daryl soon learnt though that was foolish thinking and no one was coming… Rick was Negan's mule now, doing what it took to keep Alexandria alive… To keep Carl alive. He didn't give a shit about Daryl, but Negan did. Negan brought him here, and made him his. After a short week, Daryl had accepted that he was Negan's bitch, and so he would always be from here on out. There was no way out, this was his life now. He lived to please Negan, and he would do his damndest to do so each and every waking moment of his life.

Though, there were times when Daryl would purposefully defile his master… Just to receive those spankings he so adored, if not by hand, with a paddle. Or perhaps Negan would simply fuck the holy hell out of him with a dildo until he came with such force it covered his entire stomach. Negan would leave him like that, cold and coated in his sticky liquid… Though, when Negan always returned the following morning, Daryl had cleaned it all off, another thing Negan did not approve of. But Daryl would do it, and he would present Negan with the smuggest shit-eating smirk those mornings, as he awaited his punishment. With that extent of naughtiness, Negan would banish Daryl to the cell, leave him there with his hands cuffed behind his back, balls tied up in a knot and a persistent vibrating cock ring around his dick. After the day spent there, Negan would bring him back to his bed at night to bang Daryl into next week.

That's what got Daryl here tonight, with such careless fucking from his master. Negan wanted it to hurt, but deep down they both knew Daryl enjoyed it too much… His greedy cock molesting his hole, thrusting RAW and DEEP. Negan rarely used lube of any kind with Daryl, not that his little dog minded. Like everything else, Daryl had come to enjoy the feeling of his asshole tearing with Negan's penetration.

Pre-cum dribbled out of Daryl's prick, yet he was not allowed to cum. Not yet. Daryl had to fight the urge to whimper. Negan didn't like whining. So

Daryl endured as quietly as he could, until he heard those sweet words he craved.

Negan's grip tightened in Daryl's locks, and he pulled Daryl's head back, hips pounding into Daryl with so much force the bed shook beneath them.

Negan leaned in close to Daryl's ear, whispering the very thing Daryl now treasured. "Cum for me, filthy whore"

And Daryl did so the second those words escaped Negan's lips. Daryl's entire body shook, as every last ounce of cum shot from his dick. Negan followed immediately, filling Daryl's empty hole to the brim with his cum, so much that it trickled out before he even pulled out. Daryl panted desperately, spent with euphoria and bliss. Negan let out breaths of hard work, as he pulled out from the warm of Daryl's cavern.

Daryl quickly regained himself, as he had been taught to and slowly sat. His ass hurt, and chances were he wouldn't be able to leave Negan's room tomorrow morning nor walk straight for the next week. Without making eye contact with Negan, Daryl spoke for the first time in what seemed like days.

"Thank you, master."

Negan gave a nod of pride and slapped him on the shoulder. "You are most welcome, my boy!" His ever so cheerful tone resonated in the quiet room.

Daryl stole a quick glance at his mate and cautiously asked "Can I sleep now, master? I want to be well rested for you tomorrow." Still, within his state, Daryl would happily go out on whatever mission Negan assigned him tomorrow if so be it. Yet, more than likely Negan would just leave him there in that room in isolation for the entire day, the stench of sex still heavy in the air.

Negan leaned in, and placed a gentle kiss to Daryl's head, just one more thing to assure Daryl that he was truly loved by his master. "You may." He approved and Daryl nodded with appreciation. "Thank you." He muttered and carefully lowered himself from Negan's bed, onto the few sheets laid out on the floor. Daryl quickly made his bed, much like a dog would, and curled into himself in the sheets. "Goodnight, master."

Negan responded with silence, his only sound that of him making himself comfortable in his nice, soft, bed. Though he said nothing, Daryl closed his eyes with a smile. He could feel Negan's love for him, he could hear it in Negan's heartbeats that were forever engraved into his memory. He felt it, with every bit of semen that dripped from his stretched hole.

Silently, Daryl whispered an 'I love you', and found himself falling off into a blissful sleep.


End file.
